Falsas Conclusiones
by MiluxD
Summary: candy lleva unos meses casada con su flamante esposo , peroo este ha cometido un error acompañenme y vean que sucedio ojo este escrito fue prsentado en la guerra florida 2014
1. Chapter 1

Falsas conclusiones.

Ojos llenos de lágrimas,

Debe ser a causa de la cebolla, que tonta soy , no, no es la cebolla Annie va a tener un bebe y siento envidia , eso ha de ser si envidia por que yo no puedo , no es que no quiera no veo con quien.

Albert, Terry, Anthony , son solo recuerdos que vagan en mi insípida mente .

Me siento sola, veo una gota de sangre derramarse , diantres que tonta soy me he cortado , llevaba solo cinco minutos cortando la cebolla, como no voy a poder con este oficio.

Me duele demasiado, aun que no sé si es mi corazón o es el dedo que se siente magullado , solo es una herida de guerra pero quedara cicatriz al igual que en mi corazón .

Mi mente divaga entre recuerdos

Las dulces Candy de Anthony

Las peleas con Terry

Y los abrazos de Albert

Si sus abrazos reconfortantes , esos son los que llevo aun atragantados en el corazón

No es que no lo quiera reconocer , es mejor decir que me he hecho la tonta ,

A veces es mejor pasar por tonto que por habilidoso, pero me duele , me duele bastante , hasta me he sentado en una banca de la cocina a mirar como fluye la sangre tal parece ser que no es el dedo lo que me duele si no la soledad , y nuevamente mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas , me levante de la banca me envolví mi dedo magullado y llame al hospital explicándole al doc. Leonard el por qué de mi falta y si este día mejor dicho la noche me la podía dar libre , no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo puesto que no faltaba nunca a mi trabajo si había algoi en lo que si podía olvidar mi inmenso dolor era en mi trabajo , no importaba no comer siempre y cuando estuviera trabajando cuando no lo hacia me bajaba la ansiedad y la depresión , cuando colgué el teléfono , mi mente nuevamente reflexiono , que estaba haciendo , no tenia sueño , no que iba a tenerlo si prácticamente parecía un ave nocturno , si se podía venir al caso tenia que salir del departamento si no me volvería loca, Terry ,Susana, Anthony y Anette, Albert … Albert, no sabía que había sido de el solo las malas lenguas sobre todo de una si ella explicita mente que me refriega en la cara que el tío William es un maestro en la cama.

Mujerzuela, arrugue el papel con sangre bendito dedo , me lo volví a mojar , sentí mi cuerpo liviano , dios perdí el control de mi cuerpo solo alcance a escuchar su voz antes de resbalar y caer al piso

Eso fue lo único que alcance a oír me parece haber estado en trance unos días al despertar ya habían pasado tres días desde el accidente a mi lado estaba nada mas que la mujer que tanto desprecio me hizo ,pero ya no era su deber estar ahí que hacia ahí se encontraba con un rosario en sus manos , no sabía que era creyente,

Quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de mis labios estaba completamente turbada la miraba para que ella me explicase y me su respuesta no me dejo muy convencida, el solo hecho de escucharla decir alguna palabra amable no sonaba convincente hasta que entro él con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, hasta que se encontró con la mía , y tuvo el valor de enfrentarme , el tipo que me abandono hacían tres meses atrasa , la mujer que me daba la espalda por ser huérfana ahora ambos estaban ahí y yo quería saber que es lo que pasaba , Albert tomo la iniciativa,

-Como se te ocurre estar sola en ese lugar, como no te hiciste los exámenes cuando te sentías mal, la anemia está declarada.

Y eso que diablos le importaba a el si se había ido y me había dejado , no soy un pan de dios ni un ángel podría al menos dejar de hacerme parecer perfecta soy un simple ser humano al igual que el solo que yo no me acuesto con cualquier falda que se me cruza por delante.

Mire la puerta, era el doctor Kovak, veo que despiertas Candy todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti ellos son tus familiares ,no dije nada ni moví nada hasta que ella hablo asi es doctor ella es mi protegida.

La mire en silencio.

Candy debo darte la noticia , que será ahora , he de decirte que están bien tienes 3 meses de gestación y todo va bien , dale mis felicitaciones al padre, Albert y yo solo nos miramos , palidecí ante el contacto visual con la señora Elroy lo que provoco en mi nuevamente que tumbara en la cama , y la voz acusadora de Albert.

*Cuando pensabas decírmelo

-Cuando no te fueras con cualquier mujer que se te cruzara por delante , le respondí irónicamente

*No hay nadie Candy

-Si seguro

*Candy por favor créeme

-No puedo , los diarios , las revistas hasta la misma elisa me dijo que le diste duro y que eras un amante excepcional, sabes Albert no sabes cómo lamento haber dicho acepto en el altar

Ante dios puedes retirarte ahora por esa puerta

*Y nuestro hijo

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para criarlo

*Es un Andrew Candy

-Y, es mi hijo yo me crie sin padres , el podrá hacerlo también además no estará solo me tendrá a mi mientras que su padre se revuelca con cualquiera.

*No es así

Elisa te mintió

-Esta bien Elisa es una bruja y tu un estúpido , te fuiste hace tres meses y yo la estúpida esperando a que volvieras

*Si Candy me fui tres meses a Escocia, volví hace tres días, tuve que hacer escala en Francia para pedir la mano de Anette, otra en Londres por que nació el bebe de Terry y el me pidió que te trajera esto.

-Dulces de Miel , Albert son dulces de miel .

Perdóname Albert

Te prometo no dudar jamás de ti.

Terminado el enfrentamiento Candy se durmió y Albert a su lado y siguió recordando la velada antes de irse a Escocia donde engendraron al pequeño ser que se gesta en el interior de la pecosa.

fin


	2. Chapter 2

porción gracias chicas do Apoyo y comprension Hace Tiempo queria hacerles la ONU Regalo A Las Que Me Han leido y Sepan las Que me leen anónimamente Que me encantaria regalarles algoritmo

t18565-ceaaquelarre-andrew-aporte-numero-13-collage-andrew#294140

esta imagen creada por mi y para regalarselas desearia que me mandaran un mp o simplemente dejen su rew aqui

mil gracias por todo

por favor déjenme su face o un correo donde poder enviarles la imagen por favor


End file.
